Rajik the Emperor Part 2
by mikerules135
Summary: this is the continuation of the former pirate rajik and now he is an emperor who is forcing ashoka to marry his son please enjoy.


Rajik the Emperor Part 2: The Wedding

After a recap on what happened before the story begins in Rajik's palace in one of the towers of where ashoka is being held prisoner but she is also being measured for her wedding dress by Rajik's servants that are native to the planet Ryloth as ashoka tries on the dress she sighs with disgust and the servants don't blame her for her disgust one of them says out loud she would rather die than work for rajik just then the door slides open and they see Slick and some armored guards with him slick just tells ashoka that this means a lot to rajik and how she should consider herself lucky that a filthy mongrel like her could join a god in his presence ashoka just tells him to go to hell and slick just spits on the side of her face and smirks coldly he then leaves and ashoka just wipes off the spit with her hand.

Meanwhile in a prison down below as it shows different alien species in ray shielded prison cells Anakin is in one of them just staring at his suprislgy edible food but angry that rajik is just using his padawan in order to get a recommendation from him to become a notable planet and even if he were to free ashoka he would detonate the blue shadow virus bomb on corusant he then asks one of the patrolling guards if he could have something to drink with his meal the guard gets some sort of green drink from a beverage dispenser and deactivates the shield while the other guard points his gun at Anakin so he doesn't try anything funny Anakin takes his drink from the guard but then uses the force on the guard with the gun to throw him at the other guard after both are unconscious Anakin takes his drink and sips it down then jokes with the unconscious guards that it was going to be a long night. Anakin finds an armory room and in a glass container is his lightsaber he then breaks it sounding an alarm Anakin knowing this would happen creates a hole in the floor and escapes in the disgusting sewer system of the planet as all the crap and scraps of rotten food and "various messes" rushed him down to the main sewage plant where as an alien worker is watching some alien babe dance on a holocron and he puts down his cigarette he then presses a button which releases the sewage into a vat he then sees Anakin get out of the vat and Anakin just asks for a towel.

Back at the palace in in the morning at ashoka's suite like prison as she plays with her gourmet food staring at the sun as it rises on the planet she thinks how something so beautiful could be a poison to the world she then sees rajik join her on her balcony and hopes he is not intruding he then sits down on the opposite side of the small table and orders a slave to get him some breakfast ashoka growls a bit then she notices rajik's son who is around ashoka's age he had blushed faced as he turned away from ashoka ashoka just giggles a bit which puts a smile on rajik's son Rajik then tells his son to leave the room Rajik Jr. then just has a sorry look for ashoka on his face before he leaves rajik then tells ashoka that he can't wait for this wedding ashoka then asks rajik if his son wants this to happen rajik just then says that his son was doing this for the greater good of his people ashoka just tells him he's sick but rajik is just unfazed as he sips his drink and reads a virtual like letter newspaper he then leaves and before he does he tells her that after the wedding he's going to detonate the bomb on corusant anyway and if she doesn't want it to be sooner she'll keep her damn mouth shut ashoka just throws her glass at his face which as it shows rajik's right check with a cut he just laughs and leaves ashoka : Damn Him master where are? Meanwhile in a bar in the city it shows two armored guards that belong to rajik walk up to Anakin and Anakin just acts coy but just then the entire bar and customers pull out guns on the 6 patrol guards as the patrolmen put down their guns an old alien man tells Anakin that he is welcomed to the resistance but meanwhile in the throne room as a servant brings a shadowed figure two crates of gold rajik tells him that it would all be his if he brought Anakin skywalker to him to be excucted by his hands the figure turns out to be Cad bane how just tips his hat up and smiles evily and tells rajik it is a done deal.

To Be Continued


End file.
